


Foxy's Reckoning

by VentXekart



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Warframe
Genre: Animatronic Destruction, Combat, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Gen, Janitor - Freeform, Major character death - Freeform, POV Alternating, POV Third Person, Pre-Second Dream Stalker, Stalker owns all, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 06:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VentXekart/pseuds/VentXekart
Summary: After killing the night guard, Foxy gets a visit from a certain vengeful figure of the origin system we all know and love (or hate).





	Foxy's Reckoning

**Author's Note:**

> Just for the record I'd like to state that I'm not really much of a Five Nights At Freddy's fan. I got the idea for this story after seeing a short and silly fancomic someone posted up on tumblr but I didn't get the motivation to write it until after I died multiple times on the second night of the second game and gave up on playing it.

The sound of blood-curdling screams echoed throughout the halls of the establishment known as Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Said screaming was coming from the latest night guard Jeremy Fitzgerald, who on his second night was doing surprisingly well considering what happened to night guards who were never switched to the day shift. Most of them ended up stuffed into a Freddy Fazbear animatronic costume, resulting in grizzly dismemberment as their appendages and organs were torn out and then refitted into the apparel used by the endoskeletons. The culprits? The animatronics used to entertain the children of course.

They were programmed to head to areas where noise was prevalent under the assumption that people were located in certain rooms but when the restaurant was empty during after hours, there was no noise which meant no people with the exception of the room occupied by the night guards. Unfortunately, they assumed that these individuals were simply endoskeletons without an animatronic suit which was against the rules. This was what lead to the death of many night guards who were hired. The few that survived to the point they received their paycheck either switched to the day shift or down right quit. Needless to say, Jeremy Fitzgerald wasn't so lucky.

One of the older and much more aggressive animatronics known as Foxy the Pirate had claimed his life. He lived up to its namesake in its costume which took on the appearance of a red fox with a hook for a hand as well as an eyepatch. Slowly he dragged off its prey into the darker corners of the pizzeria, blood trailing behind him while the screams continued on and on. But when the clock struck 4, the voice of the latest night guard went silent.

By the time the staff saw the blood and found the body it was 7:30AM in the morning. They had disclosed the details of his death to his living relatives. They filed a lengthy lawsuit against the establishment, not only demanding that the company be held responsible for Jeremy's death but also demanding that the animatronic that killed him be dismantled or destroyed. Unfortunately, the court had ruled in favor of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza because the victim had signed several legal documents when he was hired.

Nonetheless they prayed for retribution against the company and the destruction of Foxy despite the loss in court. Little did they know that their prayers would be answered but in a way they never would have expected.

* * *

It was two hours before midnight when the janitor of Freddy's had left the building, exiting through the back and locking the door behind him. He let out a sigh of exasperation, he really hated what he had to do with his job. He was nearing retirement, and not only did he have to clean up the various messes that happened during the day, he was forced to learn how to clean up after the damn crime scenes that those bloody animatronics had caused! He always had a bad feeling about those machines, especially some of the older ones used for spare parts. The fox was the one that disturbed him the most, especially considering how many of the night guards he had slaughtered.

He cursed to himself as he began the long walk to the front parking lot, hoping to god that he wouldn't have to clean up anymore viscera off the walls and floors he was getting fucking sick of it! Just as he reached the car, he noticed a figure in front of the car adjacent to his, he didn't know where he came from but judging from the hooded robe that it was wearing, he didn't want to find out. This guy...or girl gave him the fucking creeps! Just as he unlocked the door to his car, he felt a hand grab him by his right wrist and force him against the side of it.

He stuttered as whoever was behind that hood stared at him, that bad vibe he felt was worse than before. It felt like death.

"P-Please don't hurt me!"

The one in front of him paused for a moment, grabbing something from his cloak. The janitor whimpered and braced himself for what may be his last breath but instead he felt a bundle of something being put in his left hand while his right was released.

He opened his eyes and saw the figure heading towards the pizzeria but before he did, he once again went still before turning to face the old man once more. Despite what he said sounded like unintelligible whispers, he could understand it just by the voice that echoed through his skull.

**"You did not see me, nor were you aware of my existence. My gift to you should compensate for your silence."**

The cloaked figure strode forward without another word. Hesitantly, the janitor took one look at the bundle in his hand before his eyes widened out of his sockets not out of fear but out of shock. He looked back towards the pizzeria but whoever he just encountered was gone. He shook his head and climbed into his car, planning his resignation form tomorrow under the guise of his retirement so no suspicions would be made once whoever-the-fuck-that-was did his deeds...whatever they may be. After all, why wouldn't he quit his job and keep his mouth shut for ten-thousand dollars in cold hard cash?

* * *

_Darkness permeated throughout the pizzeria, the only sounds being the music box, the ventilation system, and a few of the animatronics making their own distinct noises. From the strange radio-like static from the mangle to the more eerie giggles of the Balloon Boy, they seemed to mix into the ambiance of the rooms they occupied._

_But something caught the attention of Foxy, and it wasn't any of the other animatronics. He sensed new prey...fresh meat...something that was amiss. Slowly he rose to his feet, his exposed endoskeleton whirring as he did. He made several motions with his head that some would mistake for sniffing the air for prey even if he was a machine with no sense of smell in the first place. Then he stiffened, he sensed the new prey in the night guards post! He began running to the night guard’s office, his metallic feet skidding on the floor with sparks before heading straight to the office, passing by the newer iterations of himself before he pounced into the office knocking the chair over with a roar._

_The foxlike animatronic then noticed that there was no night guard. But then the flickering of the lights above him caught his attention which he considered odd because power was not a problem in the building._

**"I know your every move, Foxy..."**

_His head turned left and right, trying to seek out the source of those whispers that echoed through his circuitry._

**"The murder of Jeremy Fitzgerald will not go unpunished..."**

_Another flicker of the lights before he noticed something...or someone emerging from the shadows and it wasn't one of his fellow animatronics. But inwardly the thought of another endoskeleton being hunted down seemed to excite him._

**"I am your reckoning!"**

_He saw that the new endoskeleton was in the shape of a human much like his previous prey but at the same time he sensed something...off about it. Black smoke seemed to flow off of it, despite the fact it wasn't on fire and that wasn't all. It seemed to have its own costume, one that was jet black with stripes of blood red on its torso, head, and limbs. There were also two unearthly glows from its head and two from its upper chest._

_Its costume wasn't that of anything used in Freddy Fazbear's so Foxy assumed that it was still against the rules. With that in mind, he pounced towards his target ready to bite into its artificial neck. However, he wouldn't get the chance once he felt an impact swat him away sending him to the floor. He saw that this prey was armed with a black scythe that seemed to glow in the darkness, yet another violation of the rules at Freddy Fazbear's. He would make this prey pay!_

_He let out an electronic war cry before going on all fours and darting forward like a rabid animal. This new prey bent backwards before coming forward at an impossible speed, the blade of the scythe cutting a large portion of his torso out. He let out a growl, taking note of the plating, wiring, and hydraulics that had been sheared off. He brought his hands forward to scratch away at this endoskeleton's unauthorized costume only for the blow to be caught by the pole of his prey's scythe. He tried to wrestle the scythe out of his target’s hands, growling and hissing at his new prey as they struggled for dominance. At last, he pinned him to the floor ready to take a bite out of his opponent’s head but then there was a literal kick to his torso that pushed him away onto his hindquarters, shattering more parts of his costume. He hoped back up onto his two legs in time to see a large knife pass by his head, then another puncture his left shoulder, then another tearing through his torso, and another, and another._

_Apparently this one was much more well-armed then he had originally thought. The knifes kept coming at him at impossible speeds, some missing him while others tore through him. He raised his arms up to protect his face as more of the knifes were thrown towards him. A few of them got caught in his arms but he was able to handle the damage for the most part._

_When the black and red-clad endoskeleton halted his bombardment, he pounced again this time taking him by surprise. He made a lunge for his neck only for his right arm to take its place. There was a small amount of blood leaking from that bite but nothing that would have incapacitated this challenging prey. Foxy prepared to pull its jaw back for another attack when its right-hand vision suddenly went black and he felt something sharp puncturing his optics. He pulled back and grasped his head, roaring and screaming as he tried to pull the offending object out of his optic only to just pull it out the entire socket and a few wires with the knife still impaled inside._

_It was in one moment that something cut through his right upper arm, sending the remains of the hooked appendage holding the knife and pseudo-eyeball on the tiled floor, hydraulic fluid and mucus spilling out from the twitching wires. Foxy saw a bow in his prey’s hand before another arrow tore through his torso. The hydraulics of his endoskeleton were now fully exposed with fluid bleeding out of it. He scrambled forward, he now intended to disassemble this new prey, as he thought it was a malfunctioning endoskeleton rather than a fully functioning one if it was attacking him._

_The one in red and black pulled back his scythe with his left hand and then used it like an oversized hook to force Foxy to the wall, breaking through the concrete as he rolled onto his back knocking over the seats that were neatly aligned near their table._

_Foxy leaned against the table behind him as he unsteadily tried to stand back up only for an arrow to incise his right mechanical thigh pinning it to the floor while another punctured his left shoulder blade which nailed him to the table. He saw his prey stalk forward, holding the end of his scythe that was closest to the blade as he planted his right foot on the animatronic's torso snapping wires and paralyzing the robot from the waist down. Foxy knew that this would be his end, after several years of killing night guards and forcing them into costumes he would finally meet a grizzly end of his own._

_Foxy let out a scream as the one in red and black grabbed him by his broken right ear and reeled his right arm back before using it to slice through part of his neck, still yanking the ear of Foxy's head as hard as he could. A second slice had damaged the neck significantly enough that Foxy's head was hanging by an avulsion of wires while his scream was reduced to the sound of gears forcefully grinding against each other. The blade finally came down through the animatronic's equivalent of a spine, decapitating him._

* * *

The stalker held the now non-functioning head of Foxy the Pirate by his ears as his torso discharged hydraulic fluid and sparks, twitching about like a fish out of water. The remaining eye socket had started to bleed what could be described by a human as mucus while the jaw hung down loosely with hydraulic fluid dribbling out like blood.

**"It is done, Foxy is no more." **The stalker had dropped the head to the ground as he disappeared with a few flickers of the lights above. It twitched once after the stalker had left before darkness once more returned to the pizzeria.


End file.
